50 shades of Ron
by Duckbois
Summary: Harry takes the dick
1. Chapter 1

"Ron we shouldn't be doing this" whispered Harry. Ron Grumbled something unintelligible. "What" asked Harry. Ron spun to face him elegantly brushing the dust from around the cabin. He whispered a

spell under his breath and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry was shocked and attempted to scream but soon found he was unable to. Ron let a smirk creep up upon his face. Harry grabbed at his wand yet was

unable to find it. Ron removed his shirt revealing his elegantly marbled abs and Harry's stolen wand. Harry attempted to run but soon found his feet were rooted to the ground. He stared at Ron in horror as

his pants dropped to the ground. Harry gazed in awe at the bulge emerging from Ron's undergarments. Ron charged towards Harry and grabbed the pack of his head. With a push he pressed Harry's lips to his own

in an immaculate kiss. Ron's bulge stiffened as Harry glanced down with pure terror. Ron whispered into Harry's ear "I've felt this way for you since we met, Harry I love you and I don't care if you don't

want me for I shall make you mine". Before a thought could pass through Harry's mind Ron pressed his tongue to Harry's scar whispering "mine all mine". Ron dropped to his knees and undid Harry's pants. "You

may think you don't love me but your penis begs to differ" Ron bellowed with pride upon revealing Harry's fully erect cock. Ron grabbed the shaft softly and began slowly stroking it. His grin widened with

every subtly twitch of Harry's penis. Ron Grinned up at harry as he shoved his entire cock in his mouth. Ron began coughing profusely unable to completely take Harry's massive cock. Ron looked up at Harry

tears in his eyes he began suckling the head. Harry grimaced in pleasure, the pure ecstasy of the situation was too much. Semen squirted from Harry's cock into Ron's throat pussy. Ron grimaced at first, but

quickly regained his composure and began drinking Harry's viscous cock juice. The taste was sublime, Ron had never had anything like it, truly Harry was the chosen one. Harry's penis was still erect Ron

looked up stunned in awe. "Still not satisfied" he inquired in a teasing tone. "I will provide for you a service that none other would even consider" Ron boasted. He bent Harry over with a simple wave of

his wand. Ron spread Harry's asscheaks wide and gazed deep into his anus. Ron smiled "Harry you have suck a beautiful asshole, one which now belongs to me". In a flash Ron stabbed his tongue into Harry's anus.

Harry's head jerked up into a feeling of pure ecstasy as he felt Ron's warm tongue pushing into his rectum. "Don't worry Harry the smell doesn't bother me" Ron whispered as a grin etched upon his face. Harry

could feel Ron's tongue gently circling his anus. He could tell Ron was struggling as his tongue would occasionally slip in and Harry would wince at the pleasure. With a sudden motion Ron shoved his entire

dick deep into Harry's ass. Harry couldn't believe this feeling, it felt as if his entire being would be torn apart from his asshole. Ron spoke quietly with a parental tone "With all I have giving you I've

been feeling a bit left out". Ron began pumping Harry's asshole thoroughly. Harry could sense the adrenaline from Ron's dick. Suddenly he tensed up. Harry realized what was happening. He felt sick. Hot semen

began pouring into his anal cavity. Harry suddenly ejaculated directly unto the floor. Ron began hysterically laughing. "This was fun shall we continue" asked Ron. Harry tried to speak but quickly realized

he still couldn't. Ron smiled "I'll take that as a yes".


	2. Chapter 2

Fire. The heat was mere inches from David's face. He could feel the crimson tempest consume everything he had known. His world was falling apart around him. Screams covered the crackling of the fire, but he couldn't hear a thing. He was struck with pure awe at the majesty of the flames. Like a swirling storm they engulfed and destroyed everything they touched. "Lost, all lost" David said in low moan. He simply was unable to comprehend the events unfolding in front of his eyes. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he finally began to understand the situation he was in. The smoke was rising, he glanced around but couldn't see an exit. If was if he had never been here before, as if it wasn't his home but that of a complete strangers. The smoke. so much smoke he could hardly breath. His eyes began to shut, as he passed out and the floor with a thud.

David's eyes slowly began to open. He quickly shut them again, the light from a nearby window blinded him. Gradually he opened his eyes. A nurse who was nearby checking his vitals quickly stammered from the room shouting something. It didn't matter. The doctor stormed in muttering something unintelligible under his breath and quickly put on a fake smile when he spotted David. "How you doing champ" he muttered. David attempted to speak but failed only making a raspy cough instead. He quickly collected himself and managed to mutter a fine. The doctor frowned "Get some rest" he said "I'll go notify your parents". Parents, David had completely forgotten about them. Why should he care anyway, they always neglected him. Everyday they never treated him like he was there son. His parents always treated him like a stranger, always leaving him alone. It was horrible, while some kids would kill for that amount of independence, but David felt so alone. Loneliness, it consumed him constantly eating away at him. He hid his depression well no one at his school had any idea about it. He always tried to put on a smile for others but on the inside he was crying out for help, for a real relationship one of youthful love.

It took two weeks for David to be discharged from the hospital. No one came to visit him, his friends, his family no one bothered. It was depressing to say the least. His parents showed up to pick him up more out of obligation than love or compassion. It almost seemed as if they pitied him. Then the said it "We are moving". It came as a shock. David couldn't understand it. Then it clicked, their house had burned down. Nothing, not a single one of David's possessions survived. It's not like he cared anyway, everything he had had no sentimental value to it. No one had ever loved him. David had always been alone, anyone he had ever loved had always rejected him. No matter how hard he tried or how sincere his feelings were they would crush him as if he was nothing more than an insect moving along a sidewalk that had happened onto their path of cruel destruction. It really shouldn't have surprised David as much as it did. He should have known his parents would take this chance to leave this hated city as quickly as possible.

The drive wasn't long. His parents didn't give him a chance to say goodbye to his friends, well it's not like he really had any. Their new home was a small apartment in a city David had never heard of. It didn't matter did it, maybe this could mark a new chapter on his life, one full of adventure, friendship and maybe even romance. Maybe the painful loneliness would finally cease to gnaw at his soul. He spent the first few moments exploring his new home, going through each and every room to see exactly what it had to offer. It wasn't much but it was large enough that his parents wouldn't have to deal with him much except maybe for the occasional hello. That was fine he didn't want to deal with them either.

Beep Beep. David's slumber was quickly broken by the sharp sound of his alarm clock. He quickly swatted the snooze button and rolled over. He suddenly realised that this was not the way to start his new life. He slowly rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on. Looking at the clock he was stunned by the time. He only had fifteen-minutes to get to school. He slid through the kitchen and decided breakfast wasn't worth the time. Throwing his shoes on and grabbing his backpack he flew out the door and down the stairs straight towards his new school and a new chapter in his life. Suddenly a shadowy shape came out of a nearby alley and grabbed him. David tried to scream but a black leather clad hand covered his mouth muffling his scream. David looked with pure horror as the man pulled out a gun. With a quick shot he ended David's short miserable life. The man who shot him was no other than Ron. Ron was jealous that in the future David would take Harry from him, he knew that traveling back to the past and eliminating him was the only way.


End file.
